bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Harmon
Trevor Harmon (ハーモントレバー, Hāmon Torebā) is an American Fullbringer who currently resides in Karakura Town under the parental custody of his father. Born in Pennsylvania, he was sent to live in Japan by his mother who feared for his safety after a Hollow attacked him while staying at his grandparents' home. He is also a student at Karakura High School and an active vigilante within his community. Appearance Trevor is a young man of African American descent with a smooth light brown complexion. He is of average height for his age and a slender build, his muscles being decently toned due to the regular training routine he has kept since his pre-teen years. Suitable for a boxer he has lengthy limbs with his wing span being exceptional for someone of his height. He has a round head shape and a short chin, his forehead being broad. His oval eyes are large and dark brown and lined above with thin black brows. His thick and curly black hair is styled in a way that makes it look short and spiky like freshly cut grass. Trevor has small ears that protrude outwards with lobes that aren't attached. His nose is also small and is wide and flat. His face is usually brightened by the cocky smile that he sports, the way he grins seeming almost like a taunt. When he scowls his eyebrows scrounge upwards and he has a tendency to pucker out his lower lip. Despite their relationship not being the best, Trevor's father has influenced his looks so much that he can be considered a younger version of his father. He and his mother have the same eye shape, however. As an athletic individual Trevor favors attire that is loose fitting so he can remain cooler while active. His favorite outfit is that of a gray and red track suit and it serves as his primary casual wear. Underneath his suit's jacket he wears a simple plain white t-shirt. His jacket and pants are evenly divided between gray and red with the top halves of both being gray and the bottom halves being red. The exception would be the sleeves of his jacket which are mostly gray - the only red being the circles situated at the elbows. His footwear consists of simple red sneakers with black shoe strings and white soles. Personality Trevor is rebellious and seldom shows any respect for authority. Having not grown up in a stable structure, he wasn't taught the appropriate mannerisms and never showed any willingness to learn them. He doesn't treat everyone he comes across with disdain but he is cautious of adults for he feels that he cannot trust them all - especially his father who he feels betrayed and abandoned him. Between his early childhood and the age of twelve, Trevor had a lot of pent up aggression towards his father which resulted in him acting out his frustration destructively. He learned to control this temptation after he started boxing but still relapses now that his father is his main parental guardian. This is also an indication of his very low capacity to forgive. When he is wronged he can hold a long grudge and can even show contempt towards a person after he has gotten even. He is reluctant to trust new people with his own safety. Not being able to depend on his father dealt a huge negative affect on his ability to form new relationships. It also made his relationship with his mother rocky as he had issues that she just could not help him with no matter how hard she tried. Very vocal about his feelings, he is prone to impulsively lashing out when he feels confronted. This created a drift between him and his mother as he did say things to her that he knew he could never take back. Pride is Trevor's strongest vice and he will go out of his way to protect his. He has a high since of self worth and values greatly what he can do and anguishes about what he cannot. This is evident when he was just ganged and beaten up by his old rivals. He was ashamed that he could not defend his own honor and felt more despair in having be saved and placed in a hospital. His mother taking away his boxing gloves was like stripping him of his will as at that point he was living only to fight. His entire reputation was rooted in boxing and for him to lose both that and his winning streak was enough to send him spiraling into a depression. What Trevor wants most is to be strong and to celebrate that strength. Unfortunately, his definition of strength has been horribly diluted from all of the imagery he was expose to as a child. He is unable to rely on his friends and is afraid to do so but won't admit it. He prefers to be self sufficient and feels like he is leaning on a crutch when he cannot. Moving to Japan also made him feel that way as he was being thrust into what seemed like a brand new world. The closest person who was like him in Karakura Town was a traitor in his own eyes. He was infantile for he had to learn all about his new place of residence. He had to adapt to a new language, a new school schedule, and being different. Being forced to adapt made him uncomfortable for he associated his lack of experience with a foreign land to be a weakness. While Trevor isn't exactly the type of guy who begs for help when he needs it, he does appreciate it when he realizes that it is sincere. When his grandfather was yelling at him to snap out of his slump and get back to boxing, he was able to see that he genuinely wanted what was best for his grandson. Trevor finds it easier to subconsciously connect emotionally to those who he believes to have personality traits similar to his own. He does not listen to the words of others alone but will instead seek the passion behind those words as verification. He also equates one's actions with their sincerity and takes note of their behavior to see if it mirrors their promises. Having been lied to most of his life by his parents, Trevor has come to despise lying and cannot tolerate those who bend the truth. A practitoner of what he preaches, Trevor does not normally lie unless it is to protect himself or someone else of value. He is understanding if someone lies to him with the same motivation but still won't be forgiving as their doing so most likely meant they were enemies anyway. According to himself, there aren't a lot of people in the world who Trevor considers to be friends. However, it is fair to say that he is devoted to those he feels are worthy of this title. His grandparents are the first "friends" he ever had because he felt like they truly understood him. When attacked by the Hollow during his stay at their home, he struggled to make sure they were safe despite being injured. Likewise, Trevor has no ill will towards the innocent and he feels bound by duty to protect them. After awakening his Fullbring powers he felt compelled to make sure that the threat of Hollows did not extend to the defenseless. He views his powers as having a responsibility which relates back to his pride. While it may be condescending to those he wishes to help, Trevor has come under the notion that he is superhuman because of his powers. Influenced by popular culture, Trevor has also come under the impression that he is obligated to use his strength to help those who are weak by his standards. Awakening his Fullbring has given him new layer of confidence and he doesn't refrain from boasting about it. Because he views it as a duty to be a hero, Trevor's pride will be hurt if he cannot save everyone he sets out to protect. Even if the odds are stacked against him he will blame his own weakness for not allowing him to prevail. Diligence is one of Trevor's appealing characteristics which he earned through his consistent boxing training along with some discipline. Every task that he attempts he gives his best effort and, as evidenced by his meltdowns, he does not accept failure. As with all humans Trevor is flawed and he acknowledges most that is wrong with him. He does aspire to reach his full potential and drives himself to improve. Perfecting his boxing skills is his prime priority and he dedicates much of his free time to training. He is also very defensive of his fighting style and will challenge all who question his skills. He also idolizes famous boxers as well as other martial artists. As he is inherently distrusting off the adults in his life, they are the closest he has ever come to having role models. History Trevor was born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania as an only child. His father and mother at first were a happily married couple who welcome their newborn son into the world with open arms. However, their marriage progressively crumbled over the years due to speculation of infidelity on his father's part. When Trevor was only five, his mother filed for a divorce and his father exited his life for a long duration. Not long after the divorce was finalized, the company which his father worked for moved to Japan and he continued to reside there ever since. The communication between Trevor and his father was sporadic from that point forward, he being able to count the amount of conversations they had in the past decade with both of his hands. His father occasionally sent him birthday presents with cards that expressed false sentiments of pride in his son's existence. However, the fact that his father actually remembered his birthday did not satisfy Trevor for he felt that he was obligated to do more than that. He rejected the gifts each time they came until his twelfth birthday. Expecting to open an undesirable present, Trevor was instead surprised to find the only thing of value his father ever gave him - a pair of red boxing gloves. Trevor was a fan of combat sports growing up, boxing being his favorite. His father knew this from their few conversations and from what his mother had told him over the phone. But he also knew that Trevor's mother vehemently disapproved of him boxing due to the potential health risks. In an act of spite, his father sent the boxing gloves to Trevor along with a note that gave him permission to practice. It was the only instance which he accepted his father's input on anything. He found a boxing gym within his neighborhood and began training there on a regular basis. He quickly earned a reputation in the neighborhood for being quick and unpredictable with his strikes. This led to a string of rivals challenging him constantly. One day, an old foe who was upset by his loss against Trevor brought along a group of friends to gang up on him. Severely outnumbered, Trevor held his own against them for as long as he could before passing out. He awoke to find himself at the hospital being scolded by his mother who soon prohibited him from boxing and confiscated his gloves. Word soon got around his neighborhood that he had been defeated and his old enemies weren't going to let him live it down. Unable to box, he also lost the mental will to fight which resulted in his descent down the food chain. Once a confident brawler who was able to stand up for himself without regret, Trevor had been reduced to a depressed and victimized prey. His mother realized how much sorrow he was in and eventually returned his gloves. Unfortunately the negative influences had already penetrated his mind and his will to fight was gone. As a test to see if he still possessed his former vigor, he one day decided to intervene with a bullying incident at school only to be an additional target. The kid he tried to help ran away and even told the teacher that he started the fight to avoid retaliation. He was suspended as a consequence and thus determined that if he wasn't wanted at school then he would never go back. After his suspension subsided he began racking up absences until he was deemed truant. His relationship with his mother also soured and they started to argue. The verbal conflicts became worse and worse until they became physical. This led Trevor's mother to temporarily kick him out of the house. During his exile Trevor resided at his grandparent's residence on the opposite side of town. There he was less exposed to negative elements and was able to recover from all of the stress in his life. His grandfather played a significant role in his getting back on track. Although he was strict and insisted that he get his act together before he wound up in serious trouble, he also encouraged Trevor to pursue his dream of becoming a championship boxer. Trevor was inspired to train again and he worked on his techniques alone in the backyard of his grandparent's home. After regaining his confidence he finally returned to school. But alas this moment of positivity would only be brief for he would find his life changed by a tragedy he never thought possible. The comfort he felt at his grandparents house would implode and he would find himself uprooted from everything he ever knew. While Trevor himself never paid much attention to the otherworldly occurrences around him, his devoutly religious relatives were keen on the supernatural presence that loomed within their lives. Unknown to Trevor, during her pregnancy his mother was the victim of an attack that left her scarred on her torso. Trevor was told by his parents that she had obtained the injury from an attack and was unaffected. That couldn't have been any further from the truth. In reality his mother's attacker was by no means ordinary - he wasn't even human. The Hollow failed to finish the job and had been plotting doing since Trevor's birth. No longer bearing interest in his mother, the Hollow set its sights on Trevor as he considered his soul to be fresh. He waited for Trevor to grow older and "ripen" in his eyes before striking when he was least expected. What the Hollow didn't count on was the boy awakening a mysterious power. Wearing his boxing gloves during the attack, Trevor's Fullbring activated and he was able to defend against the fiend. His lack of mastery over the power ultimately prevented him from killing the Hollow and it fled. Trevor's grandparents alerted his mother of the attack and he returned home to her. He was shocked to learn that his stay would not be permanent. At the age of fifteen Trevor was forced to pack his bags and fly across the world to a country he knew absolutely nothing about. He felt out of place in Karakura Town for primarily two reasons - he stood out physically and he had no true connection to the place. The awkwardness of him suddenly having to live with his father - a man who had played no true role in his life - also created tension between the two. They hadn't seen each other in person in years. It was as if they were meeting for the first time ever. Having very little choice in the matter, Trevor learned to tolerate his father and learn more about life in Karakura Town. He enrolled in Karakura High School as a second year transfer and struggled with his studies due to the language barrier. Luckily he managed to befriend students who spoke English and they were able to help him with class. His boxing practice also did not cease after his move to Japan and he was also introduced to other martial arts. A boy convinced him to join a local dojo and it became his regular training spot. As he became known within the delinquent circle he found challenges pouring in. His new life in Karakura soon started to mirror his previous life in Philadelphia. While her objective in sending him away from Philadelphia was to hopefully get him away from spiritual entities, Trevor's mother did not know that Karakura Town was the epicenter of spiritual activity on Earth. This meant that Trevor would inevitably encounter more spirits while residing there. His arrival to Karakura came after the battle against Ginjō and Tsukishima, thus he did not immediately meet any other Fullbringers nor did he have any idea on what his powers were at the moment. Trevor's father, while skeptical of the existence of otherworldly beings, could tell that there was something different about his son and tried his hardest to keep him on a tight leash when he first came to Karakura. However, straining their relationship early, Trevor felt that he did not have to listen to his father and went against his words. He explored Karakura and occasionally battled Hollows for entertainment which attracted him unwanted attention. His exercised his Fullbring on his own and increased his proficiency at it off of instinct. After biting off more than he could chew with a Hollow he couldn't handle, he met his first Shinigami and was warned to end his shenanigans before he got into serious trouble. He also found out from this individual the nature of the powers he possessed. Piecing together the information he was able to then apply it to his Fullbring and gain better control over it and prevent himself from causing unintended destruction. This only provoked Trevor to further insist of deterring threats within Karakura. Not wanting to be intruded upon again by the Shinigami, he restricted himself to going after human criminals such as petty thieves. Equipment Boxing Gloves: '''Trevor's most cherished possessions and the only legitimate gift his father ever gave to him. These bright red bloxing gloves are considered standard competition gloves and are different from training gloves in that do they not have extra padding to prevent serious injury. When Trevor first got the gloves they were much bigger than what would be appropriate for a child his age. His father decided to buy them too large knowing that he would grow into them eventually. Now that he is older, the 10 oz. gloves fit perfectly on his hands and are suitable for his weight. When his Fullbring is activated, they increase to a size comparable to the average watermeleon while on his hands to allow him some mobility. However, when they are launched, they can increase to a larger size comparable to that of a small tree. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Throughout the entirety of his life, it has been hinted to Trevor that other members of his family were capable of perceiving otherworldly things. Trevor himself, while he did believe in these things, did not believe himself capable of doing so as well because early on in his life he couldn't. Trevor did not start having any notion of the spiritual realm until after he received his boxing gloves from his father. His first instance of spiritual awareness was subtle and brief. He didn't see or hear anything but rather he felt something. From that point forward he was able to feel the presence of spirits around him but could not interact with them any further. He also could gradually hear the voices of spirits but chose to ignore them in hopes that he wasn't losing his sanity. It wasn't until the activation of his Fullbring that he came to be able to fully comprehend spirits, the first one he saw being the same horrific Hollow that attacked his pregnant mother. Trevor has since achieved full spiritual awareness and can see Shinigami as well. '''High Spiritual Power: Although he is a human who was not initially spiritual aware, Trevor has attained a level of spiritual power that can be considered above average for his species. While it is only comparable to that of a lower ranking seated officer in the Gotei 13, the amount he has is still impressive and it has allowed him to fight on par with the average Hollow. Oddly correlating with the color of his boxing gloves, his spiritual energy is a vibrant red when released. Those who feel it say that is warm, presumably due to the intense passion he has for battle. Enhanced Stamina: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: 'His boxing experience and additional martial arts training has taught him how to properly take hits. While this training only applied to the capabilities of the average non-spiritually empowered human, Trevor has transcended this stage after being exposed to spiritual elements. Even the Hollow that attacked him took note of how he wasn't as fragile as other humans were. While he is still susceptible to wounds that would prove fatal for the average human, his mortality still intact, he is less likely to die from such wounds. While engaging the Hollow he was able to take multiple strikes from its claws and rebound effectively. The attacks struck him in major areas such as his back and his chest and the resulting cuts were rather deep. In combination with his will to keep fighting, his body held up and he persevered. As a boxer he frequently has to block incoming attacks and through experience has learned how to do so against stronger opponents. Since blocking only prevents a vital area from getting damaged by sacrificing the hands, Trevor improved his body's resistance through honing his blocking skills. He knows how to counter strikes from opponents who are his size or smaller but still struggles against those who outsize him. Since Hollows are naturally stronger than he is, he finds their attacks to be more painful than his human foes. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Fullbring '''Rocket Fists (ロケット・フィスト, Roketto Fisuto): Trevor's Fullbring utilizes the boxing gloves that his father gave to him for his twelfth birthday. After activation, the gloves undergo a transformation that results in a drastic increase in their size. To conserve his energy and mobility, as their weight has increased, Trevor can choose to only activate a single glove at a time which he does frequently. Correlating with its name, Trevor's Fullbring allows him to launch his boxing gloves as projectiles towards his opponent. This allows him to compensate for his lack of lack of mid or long range combat capability as he can now attack stronger opponents with a lower risk. Once the gloves are launched, Trevor can guide their path by performing jabs as well as other boxing maneuvers. However, the gloves can only remain detached from his hands for so long before they must return. Launching and guiding them requires a constant drain of Trevor's spiritual energy. Similar to how a real rocket dispels exhaust after it fires, trails of released spiritual energy follow the gloves. This allows Trevor to judge how much he has used up. If he overexerts his Fullbring then it will automatically deactivate, the gloves returning back to their original size. When forcibly deactivated the gloves do not return to Trevor and he must walk to wherever they are and pick them up. The usage of Rocket Fists can also be applied to close ranged combat. While his mobility is heavily restricted by the weight of the gloves, evasion now being almost impossible as his pace will be sluggish and his balance off, Trevor's potential for jabbing and blocking are improved. He can use the gloves as a wall to defend against melee attacks and weaker incoming attacks from a distance. However, the amount of damage they can endure is relative to Trevor's own durability and physical strength. For instance, a jab from a much larger man would without a doubt burst through the gloves and hit Trevor. A Cero from a Hollow may or may not break through depending on how strong it is. Repetitive attacks regardless of strength will eventually result in the deactivation of the defense and possibly even the Fullbring itself. This is because the damage that was intended for Trevor would be taken by the gloves instead. Offensively Trevor will require additional strength in order to perform simple jabs. However, because of the increased size and density of the gloves, these jabs will have added force that allows Trevor to harm opponents that he would not ordinarily be able to affect unarmed. In addition to his mobility being restricted, Trevor's flexibility also decreased which hinders the different styles of jabs he can use. Straightforward jabs and hammer-like strikes are his usual moves and uppercuts are only used sporadically. He can also perform spinning slaps but does so rarely do the risk of falling over. Trivia *On his birthday, October 29th, in 1960 Muhammad Ali made his professional boxing debut. Category:Male